


Emotion project

by Zalexbr0



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anna is very stressed, Cringe, Dyslexic, Everyone Needs A Hug, Extreme cringe, For a Friend, Gen, Ily bee, Injury, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, The Umbrella Academy (TV) Spoilers, five is five, not canon, seriously not canon at all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26092447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zalexbr0/pseuds/Zalexbr0
Summary: No need for an explanation. My friend was upset she made a TUA OC and an entire backstory and AU and to make her feel better I wrote a Fanfic about her OC and she liked it and wanted me to post it here. Here ya go Bee 💙
Kudos: 3





	1. 9: sympathy

**Author's Note:**

> So basically Lila had a sister named Anna who ran away (and stole like 2 briefcases) and just time jumped for 3 years (which To Lila was 15 years)

(nine: sympathy)

‘92 days.  
I’ve been stuck in this timeline for 92 days.

All because I wanted to screw up the apocalypse and piss off the commission.  
I don’t know how I got myself involved with this family to the point they threw me in with them, they know absolutely nothing about me.  
But the girl vouched for me, even after me only complimenting her music... and maybe pushed her to Date Harold Jenkin‘s and get off her meds- BUT THAT’S BESIDES THE POINT!

I showed up 3 months ago in an alleyway, caught a man staring and taking photos so I ghosted into his place.  
Let’s say he didn’t take it well, threatened me with a Can opener.  
He claimed I was some alien, so I’ve been leading him on as I’ve been from another planet, telling him all these cool new things but if he tells anyone else my people will come for him.

And since then I’ve lived with him.  
He’s really a nice guy by skin, but a dumb, incredibly dumb, one by heart.  
I know he’s looking for the rest of the Hargreaves family, but Diego is in a mental hospital, klaus runs a cult, Allison disappeared, Luther works as a Brawler for some Overweight man with a napoleon complex.  
And five, god, I wish I knew where he was.  
We all showed up months in between, but he hasn’t appeared at all, no anomalies, no changes to the timeline, he’s just gone, just’

I stopped writing as Elliott knocked on the door.  
“Yeah?” I asked, he walked in.  
“I uh- I have a meeting with a m-manager to find somewhere for me to work. All I ask is that you keep an eye on the radar and go to the store?” I smiled at him, mans wife left him and he lost his job, so it’s good to see him get back on track.

“Of course, Elliott. Remember don’t be nervous, add in a few sprinkled white lies, be confident, you’ll get it” I closed my journal and put it back in the drawer.  
“Will something good happen?” He asked, I stood up and stretched.

“Hmm” I put my hands on my hips and pretended to think deeply.  
He believes I can see into the future.  
“I’m seeing... Aha! Confidence! Be confident in yourself but not to where you’re egotistical and boasting” he smiled and put on his jacket.

“Thanks Anna” he said, walking away from the door.  
“There’s money on the counter for the store!” He yelled while leaving, I just chuckled to myself.

Guess it’s time to go on a spree.

-  
-  
-

I have definitely bled this place dry.  
The stores have stopped putting their good things in windows and on display.  
An hour away and I only came back with boring food, and of course some Tea for myself.

Entering the house and putting all the things aside, I heard a lot of noises outside.  
Not wanting to get myself involved in a riot (definitely not in the 1960’s) I got to the rooftop, only to see someone lying on their side on top.

I carefully approached them.  
They -He, was wearing some sort of school boy uniform.  
Walking closer, my suspicions were confirmed.

It was five, just completely unconscious, a small pool of blood forming where he laid.  
All rational thinking left and I started shaking him.

“Five? Yo, Old man!”  
He didn’t respond.

The commotion had stopped, so I rushed everything.  
I Practically scooped him up, trying to keep him steady without him waking up, or falling as I tried my best to get back down with him in my arms.

The next moments were a blur, I was 100% on autopilot.  
Clearing out Elliott’s dentist chair, straightening it out like a gurney, I got to work on him.  
Grabbing all the first aid kits and meds I had stolen, I located the wound.  
He was shot.  
That’s what the noises were, somebody shot him, and probably others.  
I moved everything out of the way, there was no time for awkwardness or cringe.  
After seeing that the bullet had made an exit wound all the way through, I focused on cleaning and medicating it.

10 years working for an agency does wonders in situations like this.

Once I knew I was finished, I just let time take its course, cleaning my hands and all surfaces of blood, drinking The same tea I’ve had since I started this fiasco.  
This will definitely be an interesting Part to my journal.

-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-

It had been almost an hour, Elliott hadn’t come back, so that was probably a good thing.  
Five still hadn’t awoken, but he was breathing and warm.  
I felt bad for him, I mean I usually felt bad for him for a whole number of reasons, but this time it was different.  
He was stuck in the apocalypse for 45 years, eating god knows what and only communicating to a piece of plastic with sequins on it.  
Then my mom shows up and turns him into an assassin, all the while trying to find a way back to his family, and once he does they’re all Fucked up he’s stuck in the body of a Teenager the world is gonna end- And my mom shows up again and fucks everything up for him again.

I clenched my fist and tried to remain focused on hiding anything incriminating.  
Like how I’m currently wanted in Alabama for whatever the hell ‘Mans Laughter’ Is.

So everything was calm, peaceful.  
Ridding the sink of the rest of the blood, when I heard groaning from the other room.

I skidded into there, He was moving and groaning.

“The Tickity time telling bitch decided to wake up!” I said -probably too loudly- his eyes shot open.  
“Jesus H- Ah! What the f-“ I immediately cut him off.

“First off: no swearing in this Goddamn household. Second: you’re fine, don’t move, you were shot” I ran over, immediately making him lie back down on the leather chair.  
“Yeah I can definitely tell I got shot- What day is it?” He asked, looking around.

“22nd of August 1963” I said, my hands hovering above his shoulders, making sure he doesn’t jump out the chair.  
“Hazel said it was the 12 of November” he groaned, shutting his eyes.

“Ha- Hazel?! Is he here right now?” I asked, he shook his head.  
“Some Blonde idiots came right at us. They killed hazel” he sighed.

Well, that’s unfortunate, hazel was really nice, stand up guy risked his life for the world as well.

“Too soon for a Dumb blonde joke?” I grinned, he scoffed.  
“I’d like a few explanations on why I’m in a dentist chair” he said, still not making any moves.

“A very long story. But we have 3 months”

-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-

So I spent another half hour/hour explaining what I had done and what the others were doing, explaining Elliott’s situation, how he’s someone we can trust and stuff.

And he remained silent, asked no questions.  
I didn’t expect him to be a talker.  
Dude’s last words to me was for me to stay away from the family he claims he hates so much.

“And I went on the roof and boom, Old man Five” I explained, setting down a cup of coffee on the table next to him, he nodded, drinking the coffee.  
“Columbian?” He asked, I blinked for a minute before realising he was talking about the coffee.  
“No that’s Elliott’s own brew. He’s chill, should be here in a while” I stood up, immediately feeling dizzy (Same)

“If this whole gesture is an apology. It’s not accepted, you lied to me and my family” He said, staring at the ceiling, completely monotone, I smiled, patting his shoulder as I walked by.  
“Welcome back Five, great to have you back” I said, ruffling his hair, earning me an annoyed groan.

He was strangely Passive and calm, he hadn’t yelled or got pissed or anything.  
He was definitely in a lot of pain then.

-  
-  
-  
*spongebob narrator voice* 2 hours later  
-  
-  
-

Surprisingly, Elliott still hadn’t come back, I was contemplating going out to find him, when the phone rang.

I ran over to it picking it up “Hello?” I asked, there was light giggling on the other side.  
“H-Hey Anna it’s Elliott. I’m Sorry but I’ll be back tomorrow” He said, oh thank god he’s ok.  
“No need to apologise, just glad to hear you’re okay” I smiled, listening closer I heard a woman giggling.

He hung up without saying anything else, He definitely met someone new.

Going back to the living room, I saw Five stretched out on the couch, dead to the world.  
It’s funny, he’s so peaceful when he’s sleeping you’d never guess that he’s a cold-hearted assassin

I locked all the doors and washed out the 4 and a half cups of coffee that little shit had.  
Surprisingly he wasn’t too bad today, maybe it was the pain, one of the ‘Blonde Idiots’ managed to get him good.  
I mean, despite the fact he told me to stay away from his family and that he would kill me if I went near them again -Referring to my ‘mom’s’ Past- I couldn’t help but feel bad for him.  
Just a really shitty 2 weeks, my mom fucks up the other half, then he gets Thrown in the 60’s and gets shot.  
So I was feeling really sympathetic for him, maybe I shouldn’t but hey, tHaT’s EmOiTiOnS-

Finishing up I once again checked on Five, just in case.  
I turned on the lamp across from him, and made my way into my room for some extremely well deserved sleep.


	2. Dyslexia and stubborn people

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bee really liked this so here I am, once again, to an audience that doesn’t exist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bee helped ( : she wrote a list of emotions and I picked a random number. First three chapters are going to be ‘sympathy’

Day Ninety three, give it up for day Ninety three!

I groaned as I stretched, my eyes being blinded by the rays of sun that managed to Get through the gaps in my curtain.  
(That's a mouthful)   
After seeing that it was currently 7:46 am, I decided to start my day.  
Getting dressed into the same Blue jeans, green shirt, and shoes from a brand that doesn't even exist yet. (Ah yes we love the cliche outfit description)

I was almost finished, until I noticed that my necklace was gone.  
It's nothing special, I never knew what it meant but it's a six pointed star, according to my 'Mom' my dad gave me it.  
After spending a few minutes looking for it, I simply gave up.  
-

Exiting my room -which was really Elliott's but he ain't here- I saw five, exactly where I left him, except with possibly another cup of Coffee.

"Shiver me Timbers he's still alive" I said, earning an annoyed eye roll from him.  
I chuckled to myself, opening the kitchen cupboards and searching for any tea.

He never said anything, probably enjoying the silence, but If god wanted peace for the Hargreaves, He would have never put me on the planet. (lovely cringe)

"So, old man. How ya doing since your altercation with the knockoff Ken dolls?" I asked, closing the cupboards, my search for Tea proving fruitless.  
"Terrible, thanks for asking" He said, I smiled to myself, grabbing an apple from the fridge and sitting down opposite from five.

"So catch me up real quick, why did these blondes come after you and kill Hazel?" I bit into my Apple, awaiting a response.  
"World war three" he replied, drinking his coffee, I raised an eyebrow.

"Five, I failed history when I went to school for a mission, but I'm pretty sure there wasn't a world war three" he nodded.  
"It apparently followed us, just a few days after Kennedy's assassination, the Russians invade and nukes get launched" He explained, of course, tragedy follows The Umbrella Academy how could I forget.

"What's your first course of Action, Fiverino?" I once again took a bite out my apple, he put his cup down.  
"It's August, right? We have three months, Look for Diego, Vanya, Klaus, all of them. You have anything on em?" He asked, I smiled, standing up and walking to Elliott's conspiracy Drawer.

"Diego's currently in a psychiatric hospital after stalking Lee Harvey Oswald, Klaus started a cult, Luther works for Jack Ruby, I don't know anything about Allison and Vanya, sadly" I said, grabbing all the papers and spreading them out on the table.  
"Why am I not even surprised?" He groaned, flipping through the papers.

I sat back down on my chair, finishing the last bite of the apple, setting the core down on the table.

"So, who you going after first?" I asked, he looked up from the papers.  
"I am currently nursing shrapnel, bayonet, and Gunshot wounds, I tried to Jump but apparently it fails when I'm in this condition, so sadly I need to lay low" he said, His words becoming slightly mumbled at the end, I crossed my legs, listening to him.

"And since you've been here longer, I'll need you out with me" He took another sip, the cup was already empty but I don't think he even noticed.  
"So you need my help? The old, Ancient senile, decrepit, feeble, Dilapidated-" he cut me off.  
"That's basically decrepit but longer" he mumbled, I laughed (it's the awkwardness for me)  
-

"So. Why do you have a Star of David?" He asked, taking his hand out his pocket, letting go slightly so my necklace dangled in front of me.  
"... Were you looking in my room?" I took the necklace from him.

"No I was looking through the apartment. You said you weren't religious" I tilted my head to the side, putting on the necklace.  
"I'm not. I don't know anything about the necklace, The Handler said my dad gave it to me before he got deleted" I shrugged, fiddling with the points of the necklace, it's a nice comfort thing.

"I thought the handler erased both you and your siblings past?" He asked, attempting to take a sip from his cup, only just realising it's empty.  
"She tried, but ya know, backup copies and the fact people wanted her down and out. I found the original file with the necklace attached, once I brought it up with her she explained everything. but with more manipulation and guilt tripping" I said, stretching in my seat.

I looked at the clock, it was eight am and Elliott wasn't back, a sudden wave of anxiety washed over me, I looked back at Five, and tried to push it back to my mind.

"I'm guessing that's the same night you blew up her sector, stole the briefcases, and left?" He tilted his head to the side, copying my action from earlier, I chuckled.  
"That was so cool. You should've seen it man, I said this whole message then I realised The speaker wasn’t even on” 

I barely finished that sentence coherently, slipping into a fit of giggles and choked out laughs, doubling over in my seat, followed by stopping abruptly and sitting back up.

“Excuse me I forgot the Hargreaves Boys don’t have a sense of Humour” I straightened my shirt, looking back up at five who looked less than amused.  
“Except Klaus of course- oh hey he’s a cult leader, checked up on him two weeks ago he’s doing fine” I stretched, almost falling out the chair.

Five was going to speak, before abruptly hissing in pain and grabbing his said.  
“Oh yeah there’s an exit wound through your side. That’s prolly’ not good, maybe just Maybe you should go to a hospital?” I suggested, raising my eyebrows and doing my awkward finger guns.

“What?- no hospitals and no doctors. How’re you going to explain that a thirteen year old got shot?” He asked, hissing again as he tried to move.  
“Probably ‘Hello doctor, remember the shootings yesterday? Well here’s a stubborn bastards with tons of unseen injuries’” I grinned, crossing my leg and leaning back, he rolled his eyes.

“Let’s see: Shrapnel, Stabbed, shot, multiple bruises, you need to get seen to” I said, standing up and looking down at him.

“Just Amuse me, Five, we have a few months before a nuke” I crossed my arms, and after a moment he sighed, slowly standing up, holding onto his side.  
“Just Get this over with”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anna’s powers is basically ghosting. She can turn invisible, go through walls -Only thin walls Like Drywall, thin wooden doors and in some cases windows-

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah Anna’s powers is Ghosting. She can turn invisible (and if she’s holding someone she can turn them invisible) and while she can still see while invisible her eyesight is Halved.


End file.
